Luz de Luna
by LilithGray
Summary: Pero la felicidad no duró para siempre. Selene creció y con los años, su ingenuidad e inocencia se fueron perdiendo. Volvió en su quinto año como la hija de un mortífago. Uno al que ella no conocía. Y aunque aquello solamente fuese un rumor, ella estaba dispuesta a averiguar la verdad. Ella tenía que saber la verdad sobre su familia, aunque fuese sólo guerra, sangre y muerte.


Los niños estaban apelotonados fuera del gran comedor, esperando a ser llamados para empezar su nuevo primer año en Hogwarts. Una niña con una mata de pelo largo, rizado y negro como sus ojos observaba todo lo que la rodeaba, pareciendo exageradamente sorprendida por la belleza de su alrededor. Los niños de su alrededor discutían sobre en qué casa les pondrían, sobre que aún perteneciendo a diferentes casas darían o no todas las clases juntos y sobre lo especial que era su generación. Ellos habían nacido en el 1998, en el final de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, y aún habiéndoles precedido la generación del 1997, que también era escasa en natalidad, ellos eran el grupo menos numeroso de primer año de los últimos cinco años. Selene observó, esta vez, a sus compañeros. Se preguntó cuantos de ellos eran como ella, pero encontró la respuesta en las caras de los que más maravillados parecían con lo que los rodeaba. Sí, era verdad que todos parecían estar sorprendidos por la belleza de aquel castillo, pero había algunos notablemente emocionados con lo que les rodeaba. La niña sintió un leve apretón en su brazo, girándose para encontrarse con el niño que había viajado en el compartimento con ella. Ella le sonrió, emocionada y agradecida de haber hecho amigos el primer día.

-¿A qué casa crees que vas a pertenecer, Ted? - La niña preguntó, torciendo levemente su cabeza mientras miraba a su nuevo amigo. Él era un niño tranquilo y tímido, que no parecía hablar mucho, pero le había contado lo suficiente sobre Hogwarts y sus profesores para que ella no estuviese muy perdida en cuanto llegase al colegio, que era también su nueva casa. El chico se encogió de hombros.

-A Gryffindor como mi padre, o probablemente a Hufflepuff. Supongo que no me importa realmente. Creo que todas las casas son buenas, hasta si perteneces a Slytherin. - La niña suspiró. Ted le había contado que aquel año los estudiantes de primero iban a ser pocos debido a la guerra y le había explicado quiénes eran los Mortífagos, incluyendo el hecho de que la gran mayoría habían pertenecido a la casa de Salazar. El chico no hablaba de Slytherin con desprecio, pero si con una cierta tristeza y aversión, lo que le hacía preguntarse si él seguiría siendo su amigo si ella, por alguna razón del universo, viviría durante sus años de Hogwarts en las mazmorras, en una sala común llena de verde y plateado. - Supongo que tu no tienes ni idea, ¿verdad?

La niña sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros, dándose la vuelta rápidamente cuando oyó el chirrido de las enormes puertas del gran comedor. Un hombre muy bajito, con gafas y un aire serio salió para invitarles a entrar, y los niños se apresuraron hacia el interior del gran comedor, donde todos los demás estudiantes esperaban ya sentados en sus respectivas mesas. Selene observaba aún más impresionada el techo, que simulaba el cielo nocturno, y las velas que flotaban en el aire, por encima de las cuatro enormes mesas que ocupaban casi todo el espacio de la habitación. Todos los niños avanzaron, parándose justo enfrente de un taburete, encima del cual se encontraba un roído sombrero, que la chica identificó como como el Sombrero Seleccionador. En ese preciso momento, su corazón latió acelerado, dándole a entender que aquello era cosa de sus nervios. La niña se limpió el sudor de sus manos en su túnica cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador terminó su canción, específicamente compuesta para aquel año, según lo que le había dicho Ted. Entonces, el que se presentó como Profesor Flitwick (también subdirector) empezó a llamar a los niños por orden alfabético. Llamó a un tal Harry Aspen, que fue enviado a Hufflepuff por el sombrero. Después de unos cuantos vino Adrien Bulstrode, enviado a Slytherin. Ted le susurró al oído que su madre había asistido a Hogwarts al mismo tiempo que el famoso Harry Potter, el padrino de su nuevo amigo. Los pocos nombres que siguieron después fueron enviados a Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Selene se dio cuenta de que sólo uno de todos esos niños había ido a parar a Slytherin, probablemente por la influencia de su madre, que perteneció a la misma casa. La niña miraba el suelo, nerviosa, convenciéndose de que ella era valiente como una Gryffindor. O inteligente como una Ravenclaw.

-Clearwater, Selene. - La aludida levantó su mirada, asustada, andando lentamente hacia el taburete y sentándose en él mientras sus manos temblaban. El enorme sombrero tocó su cabeza, sujetándose únicamente por sus rebeldes rizos, negros como el carbón. El sombrero habló y ella supuso que aquella voz sonaba en su cabeza, porque los niños la miraban expectantes.

-Clearwater, eh. Han pasado muchos Clearwater por aquí, pero veo que tu madre era una honorable Ravenclaw, y tu padre... Vaya, no estudió en Hogwarts. Pero hablemos de ti. - La niña se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, mientras su manos temblaban con cada palabra que pronunciaba el Sombrero Seleccionador. - Tienes un gran potencial. Eres inteligente, observadora, valiente, leal... Eres muchas cosas, pero tu corazón sólo pertenece a un lugar. Y este es... ¡SLYTHERIN!

La niña estaba segura de que el sombrero había dicho lo último en voz alta, ya que la mesa de la casa a la que ella pertenecía ahora estalló en aplausos, como lo había hecho las anteriores veces que alguien era enviado a alguna de las cuatro casas. La niña se levantó del taburete y se dirigió a su mesa, mirando de reojo a Ted Lupin, que miraba fijamente el taburete. El niño sería posteriormente enviado a Hufflepuff, y tras la charla de la directora McGonnagall, que mencionó la guerra en su discurso, para referirse a los niños como "nacidos en guerra" o "vencedores". Explicó las normas generales del colegio, dónde estaban sus dormitorios y lo que no podían hacer bajo ningún concepto durante su estancia en Hogwarts. Ella, mientras, miraba fijamente la mesa de Hufflepuff, donde estaba sentado, según ella, el único amigo que iba a tener en Hogwarts.

* * *

Unas semanas después, cuando Selene se acostumbró a sus clases y a sus compañeras de dormitorio, reunió el valor necesario para dejar de evitar a Ted, pensando que este no la consideraba su amiga. Se lo encontró cerca de la orilla del lago, sentado mientras leía un libro. Ella se sentó a su lado en la fría hierba, abrazando sus rodillas.

-¿Tú me odias, Teddy? - Su voz salió como un susurro, temiendo la respuesta del niño, que no tardó en llegar.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo, Sel? - Ella se giró hacia él, que ya la miraba, confuso. Selene se encogió de hombros.

-Porque soy una Slytherin. - El chico sonrió.

-No es como si todos los Slytherins fueran malos. Por lo menos sé que tu no lo eres.

Selene creyó que ese era uno de los mejores momentos de su vida. Después de esa conversación tuvo un amigo. Uno que la llevó a pasar las vacaciones de verano a casa de su abuela, Andrómeda, que la acogió como a su propia nieta tras saber que ella no tenía padres y se había criado en un orfanato muggle. Tampoco le importó que ella fuese Slytherin, porque según ella, había muchos Slytherins con un gran corazón, y ella tenía uno.

Pero la felicidad no duró para siempre. Selene creció y con los años, su ingenuidad e inocencia se fueron perdiendo. Volvió en su quinto año como la hija de un mortífago. Uno al que ella no conocía y la gente sólo sospechaba. Y aunque aquello solamente fuese un rumor, ella estaba dispuesta a averiguar la verdad, fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias. Ella tenía que saber la verdad sobre su familia, aunque ésta hubiese estado basada en guerra, sangre y muerte.


End file.
